Faux Semblant
by Belli-Bello
Summary: Edward a un secret. Bella va le découvrir. Ils vont passer un marché. Elle n'aurait pas du passer un pacte avec le diable...
1. Rencontre

_**Bonjour les lecteurs, je repart avec une nouvelle histoire.**_

 _ **Peut être qu'il y en a déjà du même style avec plus ou moins la même base mais j'espère être meilleure que les autres.**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture et pleins de commentaires a la fin!**_

 _ **Belli-Bello**_

 _ **PS : Les personnages sont la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer**_

* * *

Le jour ce lève sur New-york, 6h30. La ville s'agite, on court, on siffle les taxis, on klaxonne, ...

Le téléphone sonne...

C'est d'une voix grogui qu'elle attrape son cellulaire et décroche.

\- Allo?

\- Isabella?! C'est Sue de l'agence d'intérim. Je suis désolé de te réveiller si tôt et en début de semaine mais j'ai personne pour me dépanner et comme tu sais te débrouiller,...

\- Sue, j'ai cours à 10h!

\- Je sais mais ça ne va pas mettre longtemps je t'assure, c'est juste le temps que Mike se libère de sa patiente vers 8h30. Et puis c'est très bien payé.

\- Ok qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse?

\- Faut que tu ailles à Central Park. Il y a un homme qui a besoin que tu le lèves et que tu le fasses manger. Tu ne dois pas forcer, donc pas de douche, Mike s'en chargera. Tu l'habilles, lui fait a manger et un peu de ménage.

\- Ok, ok donne moi l'adresse.

\- Merci Bella, je te revaudrait ça.

Une fois l'adresse notée, elle se lève et file sous la douche. Un jean noir, un débardeur rouge, un chandail noir et une paire de basket plus tard, elle coiffe ses cheveux en queue de cheval, met un trait d'eye liner et sors de chez elle.

Forcement, il pleut. Elle court entre les gouttes, essaye d'attraper un taxi mais arrive juste a se faire éclaboussé par ce dernier. Elle va donc jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche.

* * *

A Central Park, elle sonne a l'interphone.

\- C'est pourquoi?

Pas de bonne humeur de s'être faite réveillée si tôt et d'être trempée, elle répond séchement.

\- L'agence d'intérim m'envois!

\- Il était temps! L'ascenseur, dernier étage!

Elle rentre à l'abri et appelle l'ascenseur. Une fois dedans elle appuie sur le 50 eme. Les portes s'ouvrent sur un hall et un grand baraqué l'accueil.

\- Dans la chambre, après le salon deuxième porte a votre droite. Et déchaussez-vous!

Elle s'exécute tout en maudissant la personne de son amabilité. Quand elle ouvre la chambre, elle entre dans un nid de lumière. La grande baie vitrée laisse filtrée la lumière qui va se refléter dans les montants en fer forgés du lit et dans les vitres et miroir des meubles. Un homme est assis sur le lit et la laisse détailler sa chambre pendant qu'il détaille la brunette trempée.

Quand leur regard se rencontrent, Bella a un frisson. Ses yeux verts si profond, ... et si enfantin.

\- Vous allez rester a l'entrée longtemps? lui dit le baraqué, Il est 7h45! Où est Marie?

\- Bien le bonjour a vous aussi! Je suis Bella et je remplace Marie au pied levé!

Bella s'avance est remarque le fauteuil roulant et également que le jeune homme n'est qu'en caleçon.

Il l'observe toujours, ce petit bout de femme. Ses habits lui colle au corps. Elle rougit en voyant son caleçon.

\- Monsieur n'aime pas qu'on lui change ses habitudes.

Elle boue de l'interieur, reprend contenance et commence a le manipuler pour le mettre sur sa chaise. Avec les cheveux mouillés, son odeur de fraise est appétissante. Il retient de justesse un grognement.

\- Qu'elles sont vos habitudes?

\- Logiquement on arrive à l'heure, on le sort et l'amène aux toilettes. Puis on le lave et l'habille avant de lui faire le petit déjeuner et de nettoyer l'appartement.

Bella senti que le jeune homme eu un frisson a son contact et elle n'était pas indifférente non plus.

\- Bon ben direction les toilettes puis le petit déjeuner. Je ne suis pas habilitée a vous doucher.

\- Pardon?! combien de temps va-t'il passer sans se laver si vous n'êtes pas compétente! Votre agence me déçoit!

\- Bon écoutez! Je suis pas plus heureuse que vous d'être là! Je ne devais pas être levée avant 9h mais j'ai besoin d'argent pour pouvoir être _compétente_! Et ne peut-il pas dire lui même ses besoins? Sortez d'ici et laisser moi travailler le temps que mon collègue arrive!

Elle s'était plantée devant lui et le foudroyé du regard. Le baraqué allait ouvrir la bouche

\- Henri! Elle est là pour m'aider, sois gentil avec elle. Maman m'a dit qu'il ne faut jamais être méchant!

Bella était gênée de comprendre que le garçon face a elle avait un cerveau d'enfant. Le Henri sorti.

Elle l'amena donc aux toilettes, l'installa et sorti. Quand il eu fini, elle le laissa se laver les mains et lui fit son petit déjeuner.

Il grignotait une tartine en la regardant nettoyer son appartement.

Elle cru entendre un grognement et se retourna. Il la regardait, lui, cet apollon, il l'a rendait humide rien qu'avec un regard et elle aimait pas ça. Ce n'était pas bien, il était atteint.

Quand elle eu fini, 8h30 était passé déjà, elle soupira de dépit. Mike ne pouvait jamais être à l'heure. Elle s'assit avec lui a table et attendit.

\- Je suis Edward. lui dit-il avec un sourire et les yeux rieurs.

\- Moi c'est Bella.

\- Oui je sais, tu l'as déjà dit.

L'heure passait et Bella n'arrêtait pas de souffler.

\- Tu es pressée de partir?

\- J'ai cours à 10h.

\- Tu vas à l'école?

\- Oui, Je fais des études de kinè et toi?

\- Moi je ne sors pas d'ici. Maman dit que je suis trop fragile.

L'interphone sonna, il était 9h20. Quand Mike arriva, elle se leva d'un bond.

\- Mike! tu peux pas respecter les horaires?!

\- Bella! Ma chérie! si j'avais su que c'était toi que je remplaçai, je me serai dépêché.

Il s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras mais Bella lui prit le poignet et le lui tordit. A genoux par terre il pleurnicha.

\- Mike! Je ne suis pas ta chérie et tu as de la chance que tu ai encore besoin de ce poignet aujourd'hui sinon je te l'aurai pété. Sur ce je file. Edward...

\- Aurevoir Bella!

Henri avait suivit l'échange. Ce Mike ne lui plaisait pas du tout et Bella l'avait étonné.

Juste avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment, elle entendit Mike:

\- Une vraie tigresse non?!

\- Lavez le et plus vite que ça, il a du travail!

Elle se dit que Mike allait en baver avec ce ronchond et surtout qu'elle allait arriver a la bourre et trempée.

* * *

Bella faisait des journées à rallonge. N'étant pas boursière et ses parents, séparés n'ayant pas les moyens, elle enchainait ses études, son emploi a temps plein de barmaid la nuit et ses missions d'intérim quand il y en avait.

Elle était en dernière année de Kinésithérapeute avec un an d'avance sur ses camarades. A 24 ans, elle était en colocation avec Tanya, une blonde siliconée, qui louait son appartement pour avoir plus d'argent a dépenser dans ses fringues. Fille d'un riche entrepreneur du Texas, elle ne travaillait pas et vivait grâce a son papouné. Elle enchainait les soirées et surtout les voyages aux quatre coins de la planète. Ce qui permettait a Bella d'avoir un super appartement pour pas cher et surtout de ne voir Tanya que très rarement.

La fin d'année approchait et elle elle enchainait les boulots. Ce soir elle était en extra dans LA boite branché de NY. Beaucoup de ses collègues, fils a papa, avaient les moyens d'être là ce soir et malheureusement, elle allait être chambré toute la soirée.

Elle enchainait les services sur ses talons 13 cm, avec son mini short a paillettes argenté et sa brassière noire. Elle eu droit a tous les mecs lourdaud qui voulait soit ce la faire soit avoir un coup gratuit. Mais en professionnelle elle gardait son sang froid.

A minuit on lui accorda 20 min de pose. elle sorti a l'arrière et détacha ses cheveux. L'air frais lui fit du bien, elle ferma les yeux.

Mais elle n'était pas seule dans la ruelle. Elle entendit distinctement la conversation entre les deux protagonistes. Et elle reconnu la voix d'Edward. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis son dépannage. Mais elle rêvait de lui, et c'était hot.

\- Edward! Ils vont te reconnaitre et tout sera détruit!

\- Emmet! J'en ai marre d'être enfermé chez moi pendant que vous vous amusez! J'ai besoin de sortir, de prendre l'air et de me choper un cul! Ne t'inquiète pas mon ami, personne ne me reconnaitra, il fait noir et ils sont tous déjà a moitié déchiré. Je ne veux pas tout foutre en l'air, pas après tout le mal qu'on sait donné tout les deux. Mais comprend bien que de temps a autre j'ai besoin de souffler.

\- Ok, ok. Aller viens on rentre par derrière.

Bella n'eu pas le temps de se lever que les deux hommes étaient a la porte devant elle. Elle eu juste le temps de cacher son visage avec ses cheveux.

\- Bonsoir

\- Bonsoir. Dit-elle doucement

Elle vit quatre pieds passaient mais pas de fauteuil. C'est perturbée par ce qu'elle a entendu et par l'absence des roues qu'elle reprit sa place. Elle rattacha ses cheveux en chignon rapidement.

L'homme qui était avec Edward lui commanda deux whisky mais elle ne vit pas Edward de la soirée.

Vers 4h le gérant lui donna sa paye et lui proposa de profiter de la fin de la soirée.

Malgré la fatigue elle avait besoin de se défouler et accepta de danser un peu. Elle se changea avec sa jupe en daim et son bustier noir a dentelle. C'est sur ses talons qu'elle alla sur la piste de danse les cheveux lâches.

Elle se mit a se déhancher, la musique la guidant. Elle se permit quelques frottement avec des garçons mais sans aller trop loin.

Quand la musique changea sur un collé-serré, deux mains agrippèrent sa taille par derrière. Elle fut parcouru de frisson de la tête aux pieds. Ils se collèrent l'un a l'autre, Bella se lâcha, mit sa main derrière la nuque du type. Le souffle dans sa nuque humidifia sa petite culotte et la dureté contre ses fesses lui fit lâcher un gémissement.

Bella n'en pouvait plus, elle désirait cet homme.

\- J'ai envie de toi.

Ce petit chuchotement la refroidit instinctivement. Elle savait qui c'était.

Il sentit le changement de comportement chez sa proie. Quand il l'a vu sur la piste se déhancher, mini lui était déjà au garde à vous. Mais quand ils avaient danser serrés, son odeur lui rappelait Bella, la déesse de ses nuits et il voulait a tout prix la sauter même si ce n'était pas elle.

\- Je dois y aller.

Cette voix... Il l'a vit s'éloigner rapidement. Il se faufila dans la foule a sa suite. Il ne la rattrapa que dehors. Il lui attrapa le bras et la tira dans la même ruelle où il avait parler avec Emmet.

\- Bella?!

Elle se retira rapidement de son étreinte et recula. Il lut de l'incompréhension et de la colère.

\- Écoute, ...

\- Non! Tu ne m'achèteras pas! Où est ton fauteuil? Tu abuses du système! Tu n'es qu'un...

Il se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa. D'abord surprise, son corps réagit instinctivement et elle répondit au baiser. C'était dur, bestial, primitif. Il s'écarta au souvenir du poignet de Mike.

\- Écoute moi, si tu veux savoir la vérité viens me voir demain chez moi! 12h je t'invite a déjeuner. Sois à l'heure.

Et il partit. Bella rentra chez elle, la tête pleine de question.

Quand elle se leva a 10h30, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Aller chez lui pour comprendre ou le dénoncer. Son dilemme dura jusqu'à 11h50, elle était devant son immeuble.

Elle allait faire demi tour quand la porte se déverrouilla et qu'il lui dit d'entrer. Elle entra doucement dans l'ascenseur et se tordit les mains jusqu'au 50eme.

Edward était debout contre le mur face à l'ascenseur. Si beau, en jean et tee shirt blanc, les cheveux mouillés d'une douche récente et un sourire en coin sous ses yeux brulants de désir.

\- Suis moi.

Lui dit-il une fois qu'il eu détaillée. Avec sa salopette en jean, ses bottines a talon et ses cheveux lâches, il avait du mal a ne pas l'embrasser, voir plus.

A table, deux assiettes et un rôti les attendait. Il lui tira une chaise, elle s'assit et il huma son odeur.

\- Délicieux

Dit- il avant d'aller servir un verre de vin rouge et de s'assoir en face. Il lisait dans les yeux chocolat une multitude de questions.

Ils entamèrent le repas puis Edward parla.

\- Je suis Edward Masen, fils d'Anthony Masen de Masen corps. Ma famille est leader sur le marché immobilier. Je suis censé reprendre la suite de mon père mais je ne le veut pas. Je suis pianiste a mes heures et je fais du bénévolat pour des enfants orphelins ou malades. Mon père ne veut pas que je fasse autre chose de ma vie que reprendre l'affaire. Il y a trois ans, j'ai eu un accident de voiture. Après deux mois de coma, une jambe cassé et de nombreuses cotes fracturés, avec mon ami Emmet, que tu as vu hier, nous avons fait semblants que je sois atteint pour que je puisse échapper au pouvoir de mon père. Il n'a eu aucune pitié pour moi, il a juste tirer un trait sur son rêve que je puisse un jour prendre la relève. Il ne me reste que quelques mois avant que tout les papiers d'héritages soient finis et ensuite je pourrai reprendre ma vie. Je te demande donc de ne rien dire. Si il faut que je te paye je le ferai mais s'il-te plait garde mon secret.

\- Essayerais-tu de m'acheter?

\- J'ai fait mon enquête sur toi. Je sais que tu as besoin d'argent pour combler tes crédits et aider tes parents.

Bella s'est levé, furibonde.

\- Comment as-tu pu?! C'est la vie privée!

\- J'en ai les moyens et avant de livrer mon secret, malheureusement, j'aime avoir des sécurités derrière.

\- Donc je ne peux pas refuser!

\- Si si je pouvais te faire confiance.

\- Donc non.

\- Je te demande juste de ne rien dire, en échange je te payerai correctement.

\- Vu que je n'ai pas le choix... Mais j'imagine la douleur qu'à du ressentir ta mère, qu'elle doit encore ressentir a te voir si enfant!

Sur ce elle sorti de l'appartement. A peine arrivé chez elle, elle eu un coup de fil de sa banque, lui annonçant que son nouveau salaire serait prélevé pour combler les crédits.

\- Il perd pas de temps!

* * *

Deux mois on passé. Elle ne revit pas Edward mais reçu les virements. Lui permettant d'aider ses parents, de mettre de côté et de pouvoir participer au voyage de fin d'année en Californie.

Les examens étaient finis et le départ était prévu pour la fin de la semaine.

Bella remarqua qu'il lui manquait des affaires pour le voyage et décida d'aller faire quelques magasins. Il faisait beau et chaud en cette mi-juin, elle s'habilla donc d'une robe blanche en voile et de ballerine.

Elle avait déniché quelques sous-vêtements, des tops et des shorts pour le soleil californien. Il ne lui manquait que des robes et surtout un maillot. Elle était dans le rayon plage avec un maillot deux pièces bleu nuit et un blanc avec un lien entre le haut et le bas quand elle entendit un cri devant elle. Elle sursauta et vit une femme avec les yeux pétillant et la main sur la bouche. Les cheveux en pétard et habillait avec une robe jaune poussin elle regardait Bella.

\- Le bleu nuit t'irait super bien, il faut que tu le prenne!

Bella abasourdit par la femme se retourna pour s'assurer que c'est bien a elle qu'elle parlait.

\- Oups pardon, je me laisse trop facilement emporter. Je suis Alice, tu es Bella n'est-ce pas?

\- Euh oui, mais comment...?

\- Je suis en dernière année de styllisme au campus et j'ai toujours trouvé que tu étais géniale, ton style et tout et tout. On va être de grandes amies! Je vais en Californie aussi, ça ne te dérange pas si on se met ensemble dans la chambre?

\- Euh oui, ok

\- Super! Tu as fini ton shopping?

\- Plus ou moins.

\- Ok je vais t'aider.

Et c'est comme ça que Bella se fit une amie a la fin de ses études. Elles finirent la journée a courir dans les magasins. Une fois la surprise de la rencontre passé, Bella s'entendit vraiment bien avec Alice.

Elles se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain au centre de beauté pour une épilation totale, un soin de corps et un massage relaxant.

C'est donc ensemble dans leur mini short et leur top sans bretelle qu'elles prirent l'avion pour leur voyage scolaire.


	2. Californie

Quand on parle de voyage scolaire, on imagine des professeurs pour surveiller, des heures de sortie, ... Or la c'est plus comme un voyage de fin d'année, organisé par les élèves et autorisé par l'université. Du coup chacun arrivé quand il voulait. Bella et Alice étaient avec une dizaine d'autre étudiants du campus. Les chambres d'hôtel étaient asser éparpillé dans les hôtels de la côte.

Elles prirent deux chambres côte à côte vu qu'elles pouvaient se le permettre. Au dernier étage, parmi les suites. Bella avait craqué avec les versements d'Edward, elle voulait faire plaisir et se faire plaisir. Une fois les valises en place, une réunion d'information et un pot de bienvenue étaient organisé. Elles s'y rendirent donc.

Après le speech de la présidente des élèves, elles prirent un jus de fruits et se trouvèrent un transat au bord de la piscine. Les lunettes sur le nez, elles observaient tout le monde et se permettaient de rire de certain(e)s. Mais aussi de repérer de possible proie.

\- Bella! A 10h! Le blond à côté du baraqué! Il me fait craqué. Je pose ma marque, il est à moi.

\- Alice! Il est pas mal, mais le gueule pas, il t'a remarqué je crois.

De fait, il s'était retourné vers elle et ne la lâchait plus du regard. Le gros baraqué lui donna un coup dans les côtes et ils partirent. Bella avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelques part.

Après un bain de soleil, elles se préparèrent pour leur première soirée. Alice mit une jupe tutu orange fluo et un bustier plus pale en tulle avec des tongs assorties et un bandeau dans les cheveux. Bella choisit une robe chocolat légère avec des ballerines assorties. Elle se fit un chignon lâche et se maquilla légèrement.

Elles décidèrent d'aller se promener au port. Elles prirent deux mojitos dans un bar à ambiance. Puis trouvèrent un resto sympa et calme avec une cuisine simple mais délicieuse. Elles prirent un plateau de fruits de mer et du saumon à la sauce hollandaise.

Pleine, elles trouvèrent un autre bar à ambiance, plus animé. Après quelques verres supplémentaires, Elles se mirent a danser la salsa toutes les deux. Puis le blond de la piscine les interpella.

\- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, puis-je avoir une danse de cette charmante fée?

\- Je vous la laisse monsieur, elle est trop vive pour moi.

Bella fit un clin d'œil a Alice alors que celle là se retenait de sauter au cou du blond. Bella retourna a leur table. Après quelques dansent, Alice revint à table avec ce garçon.

\- Bella, je te présente Jasper. Jasper, voici mon amie Bella.

\- Ravie Bella.

\- De même. Tu te joins a nous?

\- Non merci, un autre soir, j'ai mes amis là bas.

Bella suivit la direction et tomba sur deux yeux verts hypnotisant. Jasper s'excusa et parti.

\- Bella ça va?

Elle sorti de sa torpeur.

\- Oui, oui Alice, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. je vais rentré. Ça suffit pour ce soir.

\- Ok je te suis. On a une semaine a profiter. Mais promet moi que tu vas te reposer et qu'à notre retour tu bosseras moins comme un forcené!

\- Oui Alice.

Elles se levèrent et sortirent sous le regard verts d'un rêve.

* * *

Dès le lendemain, lors du petit déjeuner, Jasper se joignit a elles. Il était charmant et voulait plaire à Alice. Quand ils se quittèrent pour faire une visite pour les filles et une activités surf pour Jasper et ses amis, Bella retomba sur ces yeux verts.

Elles partirent toute la journée pour visiter la ville et la côte. Quand elles rentrèrent le soir, elles se lavèrent puis sortirent comme la veille. En entrant dans un autre bar, Jasper les interpella et les invita a se joindre a lui et ses amis.

Elles s'ajoutèrent au groupe. Autour de la table nous avions Jasper et Alice, Emmet et Rosalie puis Edward et Bella. Elle était un peu tendu de se retrouver contre lui autour de cette table. Ils discutèrent et burent. Jasper finissait ses études en droit et sa sœur Rosalie en mécanique. Elle sortait avec Emmet qui était son chef de garage. Et puis il y avait Edward qui les accompagnés pour occuper le temps et profiter de ces amis. La soirée battait son plein, les couples étaient sur la piste de danse. Edward souffla a Bella

\- Tu es sublime ce soir, comme tout les jours ou j'ai eu la chance de poser mon regard sur toi.

Son souffle dans son cou fit gémir Bella. Son qui n'échappa pas à Edward le rendant dur.

\- Dans avec moi!

Elle accepta avec joie, pensant que ça lui changerait les idées. Mais dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre, collé, elle senti son membre et le souvenir de la boite lui revint en mémoire. Déclenchant des frissons et la faisant gémir pour la deuxième fois. Edward grogna et lui chuchota a l'oreille

\- Arrête ça ou je ne répond plus de rien.

Prise de courage, elle se colla plus a lui et lui répondit.

\- C'est toi qui voulait danser.

Le souffle lui manqua et la danse fut plus brutale, plus sexuelle. La tension était palpable.

Quand la musique se finit, des applaudissement explosèrent. Ils étaient seul au milieu de la piste. Bella rougit et s'écarta, coupant le moment entre eux. Ils retournèrent a leur table rejoindre les autres qui les félicitèrent pour leur performance.

\- Putain Ed, si j'étais une femme j'aurai mouillé!

\- La ferme Emmet!

\- Bella! Je ne savais pas que tu dansais si bien! _dit Rose_

\- J'ai prit quelques cours.

\- Pfff! Bella modeste bonjour! Quelques cours?! Elle y ait quatre fois par semaine avant son service du soir. Et en plus elle fait de la boxe les trois autres jours. Y a pas un moment ou elle n'est pas occupé. Pire qu'un ministre.

\- Alice!

\- Quoi?! Je dit pas que c'est mal d'avoir des activités mais j'ai le droit de râler que je ne vois jamais ma meilleure amie. Entre ton boulot et tes activités tu as pas un moment de libre. Je me demande même si tu dors.

\- Alice, ce n'est pas le moment!

\- Ok!

\- Je vais rentrer. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Bella se leva.

\- Je te raccompagne, je suis fatigué. Tchao

Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre jusqu'à l'hôtel. Puis entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Déjà au deuxième la tension était de retour.

Au dixieme.

\- Les ascenseurs ont un effet...

Edward était crispé, il regardait les étages défilés, mais il en pouvait plus. Bella n'était pas mieux mais elle faisait comme si de rien n'était.

Au quinzième.

\- Oh et puis merde.

Edward se jeta sur Bella. La collant a la parois et l'embrassant a perdre haleine. Bella répondit instinctivement au baiser. Il la souleva, elle enroula les jambes autour de sa taille. Sentant en plein dans son centre nerveux la dureté de son partenaire. Quand il appuya plus fort leur entre jambe, Bella émit un petit cri qui rendit fou Edward. Il sorti un sein du carcan de la robe et se mit a le sucer, le mordiller. Elle n'était plus que gémissement et humidité.

Le ding annonçant le 25eme étage les sortis du brouillard. Il la reposa par terre, elle remit son sein a sa place. Front contre front, haletant.

\- C'est mon étage.

Dirent-ils à l'unisson. Ils sourirent puis se séparèrent. Bella s'arrêta devant sa porte et tritura la carte. Edward regardait ses lèvres charnues et gonflées de leur baiser. Quand elle se mordilla la lèvre il se rejeta dessus. Contre la porte il aurait voulu la prendre mais il ne voulait pas brusquer. Il se sépara a regret.

\- Je suis au fond du couloir, la suite royale. Bonne nuit, Isabella.

Et il rejoignit sa chambre. Bella dans le couloir, vibrait de plaisir. Son prénom entier dans sa bouche à lui, elle le désiré.

\- Merde!

Elle rentra dans sa suite. Bien trop grande pour elle toute seule. Elle alla sous la douche pour se rafraichir. Mais son entre jambe réclamée. Elle essaya de se faire du plaisir mais Edward au bout du couloir était la tentation. Elle se coucha nue mais ne s'endormie pas. Après une heure de tourne et retourne dans le lit, elle ne tient plus. Enfila une robe porte feuille et sortie. Arrivée devant la grande porte, elle hésita. Quand elle allait faire demi tour, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Edward essoufflé et en caleçon.

* * *

 **!LEMON!**

* * *

D'abord surpris, ils ne bougèrent pas. Puis elle lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa a pleine bouche. Edward recula et referma la suite. Il la déposa sur la commode d'entrée, envoyant valsé une lampe et un vase de fleur qui s'écrasèrent au sol. Elle descendit sa bouche sur le torse le faisant grogner. Ses mains se débarrassèrent du boxer. Face a son membre imposant, elle descendit du meuble et se mit a genoux, le prenant entier dans sa bouche. Edward ne pu retenir un juron et les gémissements de bien être.

Elle le suça jusqu'à se qu'il vienne dans sa bouche malgré les efforts qu'il eu fait pour sortir avant. Une fois son souffle reprit, il la jeta sur le canapé. Lui enleva sa robe pour se retrouver face à une peau entièrement épilée et sans sous vêtements. Il loua sa poitrine de ses mains et sa bouche. Puis il entra un doigt dans son antre humide avant de descendre et de continuer avec sa langue.

Bella cria son prénom. Il lui laissa reprendre son souffle en la caressant, faisant renaitre le désir. Lui déjà près, enfila un préservatif et se présenta a l'entrée. C'est avec douceur qu'il entra. Entièrement unis, ils poussèrent un gémissement à l'unisson. Puis les va et vient commencèrent, de plus en plus fort et vite.

Quand il posa un doigt sur le clitoris de Bella, elle vint dans un cri, entrainant sa jouissance à lui.

Il se retira et jeta le préservatif dans un coin.

* * *

 **!FIN DU LEMON!**

* * *

A bout de souffle, les yeux dans les yeux, le silence de la suite les liés. Ils le refirent dans toute la suite avant de sombrer l'un contre l'autre dans le lit.

Le lendemain, Bella se réveilla dans ses bras. Elle réussit a se lever sans qu'il ne bouge. Elle récupéra sa robe, jeta tout les préservatifs qu'elle trouvait (une bonne quinzaine) puis sortie doucement de la suite pour rejoindre la sienne.

Après une bonne douche, elle rejoignit le groupe pour une sortie sous marine.


	3. Bug

Pendant que Bella se dirigeait en bateau vers le point de plongée, a l'hôtel un Edward sortait d'un bon sommeil, seul dans le lit. Il l'a chercher partout mais aucunes traces de Bella. L'aurait-il rêvé? Il est tellement obsédé par la brune qu'il ne sait plus quand il rêve. Heureusement la poubelle lui prouve que la nuit passée était réélle.

C'est énervé qu'il descendit retrouvé les autres. Ils étaient tous attablés sur une des terrasses. Enfin tous sauf Bella. Il essaya de se calmer et de savoir où elle était sans éveiller de soupçon.

\- Bonjour, vous avez bien dormi?

\- Ouai Ed, alors hier soir avec Bella ...? C'était chaud?

Emmet se prit une claque derrière la tête par Rose.

\- Emmet je connais Bella, elle ne couche pas avec le premier inconnu, désolé Edward, juste pour dire que vous ne vous connaissez pas asser.

\- Y a pas de mal Alice, je pense aussi que ce n'est pas ce genre de fille. Elle est où d'ailleurs?

Si seulement Alice savait...

\- Elle est partie en mer pour une activité plongée. Elle rentre qu'en fin d'après-midi.

\- Ok. Bon sinon quoi de prévu?

Ils passèrent la journée à l'hôtel a se baigner. Ils rigolaient beaucoup. A un moment Edward sur son transat avec une bière fut rejoins par Emmet.

\- Sérieux mec, il s'est rien passé hier?

\- Emmet!

\- Excuse moi mais au bar y avait un putain de tension sexuelle entre vous que j'ai du prendre Rose plusieurs fois dans toutes les...

\- Emmet! Je ne veux toujours pas savoir ce que tu fais avec Rose. Et pour info oui on a couché. Comme tu dis il y avait cette tension. Mais cette fille, putain elle me fait tourner la tête depuis des mois!

\- Des mois?

\- C'est elle, celle qui est au courant, que je paye.

\- Non, tu es sérieux! C'est la petite infirmière, barmaid, qui te rend cinglé.

\- Celle là même.

\- Bah dis moi Ed, c'est la femme de ta vie, ne la laisse pas filer.

\- Ne dis pas de connerie Em, tu sais bien que je crois pas en ces choses.

\- Si tu le dis. Mais fait pas le con, Jaz a l'air d'être accro à sa copine et puis je veux pas te ramasser a la petite cuillère.

\- Merci Em.

Puis Emmet sauta dans la piscine faisant une grosse bombe et aspergeant tout le monde.

La journée avait filée a une vitesse... Jasper et Alice s'était éclipser depuis deux heures et Emmet et Rose se bécotaient sur le matelas gonflable en plein milieu de la piscine.

Edward buvait une autre bière ( la cinquième au moins) et consultait ses mails quand une blonde vint lui parler.

\- Salut, toi, je t'ai remarqué depuis mon arrivée ici et je te trouve super hot. Ça te dirait de venir avec moi derrière ce hangar?

Edward se releva et mit ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête. Elle était pas mal, un peu trop superficielle mais puisqu'elle a l'air facile...

\- Et que proposes-tu de faire derrière?

\- Mmm, tu m'as l'air endurant, je pourrai inviter quelques amies à venir participer...

Il allait répondre quand il vit Bella revenir avec le groupe de plongée. Un grand métis la tenait par les épaules et elle riait aux éclats. Prit de colère il invita la blonde a se joindre a eux ce soir.

\- Rendez-vous 20h dans le hall.

Et il se réinstalla. La blonde partie en roulant des hanches et avec un énorme sourire sur ses lèvres refaites.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall à 20h. Bella arriva la dernière dans une robe bleu nuit a tulle magnifique. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux sur le coté et avait mit le strict nécessaire de maquillage.

Elle salua tout le monde, remarqua que Jasper et Alice avaient concrétisés et qu'Edward était distant. Ils furent coupé dans leur élan par une blonde qui sauta dans les bras d'Edward et l'embrassa.

\- Salut toi! Alors tu ne me présente pas?

Edward choquait par son baiser et gênait de ne pas connaitre le nom de la blonde ne su quoi faire. Emmet vint a sa rescousse en se présentant.

\- Je suis Emmet, son meilleur pote et tu es?

\- Tanya, sa petite amie!

Bella essaya de retenir son rire mais en vain, Edward s'étouffa à l'annonce de la blonde.

\- Bella?...Oui c'est bien toi, les cheveux secs et le maquillage premier prix ça ne peut être que toi.

\- Contente de te revoir Tanya. La France s'était bien?

Tous les regardaient se parler acidement mais avec politesse. Tout un art qu'elles avaient développées au fil des années pour pouvoir se supporter le peu de temps qu'elles avaient à passer ensemble dans l'appartement.

\- Bella tu connais cette chose?

Alice ne pouvait cautionner cette blondasse. Trop siliconée, trop riche et beaucoup trop mal habillée. On ne met pas des louboutins avec une marque chinoise!

\- Allons manger, je suis sûre que Tanya va embellir notre soirée. Edward chérie, où as-tu décider d'amener _ta petite amie_ a manger?

Edward senti bien l'animosité dans la voix de la brune, mais il s'en fichait, c'était elle qui était partie au petit matin comme une voleuse.

Ils trouvèrent un restaurant correct qui plaisait à Miss Tanya. Soit un semi-gastro sinon rien! Ils y mangèrent bien. Puis se trouvèrent un coin dans un bar qui avait pour thème ce soir, karaoké.

Bella et Tanya expliquèrent, en se coupant souvent la parole l'une l'autre, leur cohabitation spéciale. Puis Tanya raconta son "couple" avec Edward. Même Emmet se retenait de rire face à la mine déconfite d'Edward. Alice et Jasper chantèrent "vivo per lei". Rose choisit "Your song". Tanya se leva et monta sur scène en se trémoussant les fesses vulgairement.

\- Bonsoir les garçons, je vais chanter ce soir pour mon petit ami dans le coin là bas. J'ai choisit "Give me more".

Lors de sa prestation, toute la tablé, même Edward du se caché en dessous pour rire tellement elle était ridicule. Elle essayait d'être sexy mais elle était juste nulle et sa voix, des corneilles. Quand elle revint, seul Emmet n'arrivait pas a reprendre contenance. Bella se retenait mais lâchée un petit rire de temps a autres.

\- C'était pour toi mon Eddi chou, ça t'as plut? Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire hein?

Tout le monde avait comprit le message.

\- Bella, tu as pas chanté toi aussi et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour ma chanson!

Edward ne lui laissa pas le temps de refuser qu'il l'entraina sur scène. Il se mit devant le piano et tandis les paroles a Bella. Elle fut décontenancé et s'approcha de lui pour que personne n'entende.

\- Edward! Je ne vais pas chanter ça! Seule, sur scène, devant des gens, avec...

\- Arrête de penser! Je veux que tu chantes ça. Tu n'auras qu'à me suivre!

Elle allait répondre mais il commença au piano puis accompagné de sa voie, une reprise perso de "crazy in love". Il lui fit signe et elle reprit après lui. Elle s'était assise sur le piano, d'abord hésitante, elle s'était laissée emporter par la musique et guidée par Edward, la musique prenait tout son sens. Réveillant en elle des besoins. Ils étaient si fusionnel durant la chanson qu'ils ne sortirent pas de suite de leur bulle après les acclamations de la salle.

Bella se leva rapidement, bien trop près des lèvres convoitées d'Edward et retourna a la table où tous, sauf Tanya la félicité. La blonde avait plus des envies de meurtre envers cette paysanne brune. Quand Edward les rejoignit et qu'il fut tout autant féliciter par ses amis, leur yeux ne purent se lâcher. Vert contre chocolat. Tanya coupa l'instant en déclarant que ce bar ne lui plaisait plus et qu'elle voulait aller en boite.

Ils la suivirent donc dans une boite branchée de la ville. Elle les fit rentrer en VIP avec un sourire charmeur au videur. Malheureusement pour elle, Bella devait suivre étant amie avec son cher Eddi chou. A la table Bella se retrouva entre Tanya et ses grosses fesses et Emmet. Après 20 min serrée, elle craqua et alla danser. Alice la suivit et elle jouèrent ensemble sur la piste. Après quatre chansons, Jasper lui piqua son amie et elle dansa seule, si ce n'est quelques gars qui se collèrent a elle.

Quand elle alla s'assoir pour boire et reposer ses pieds dans ses talons de 12cm, elle se retrouva seule, les trois couples étant sur la piste. Pendant qu'elle buvait son deuxième martini de la soirée, son regard accrocha celui brulant d'Edward. Au milieu de la piste, se faisant tripoter et frotter par cette garce de Tanya.

Elle en était à son sixième verres, Edward comptait quand le métis de l'après-midi, approcha sa belle. La même colère que cette après-midi le prit à la gorge et il voulut la rejoindre mais Tanya le monopolisé en se frottant outrageusement à lui. Il eu juste le temps de voir Bella faire un signe à Alice et sortir avec ce mec. Il du faire un effort considérable pour ne pas projeter Tanya à l'autre bout de la salle et courir rejoindre Bella. Il prétexta a la place la fatigue. Mais ce fut trop tard pour retrouver Bella, qui avait disparut avec son métis dans la nuit chaude. Il alla donc jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se déroula tranquillement et surtout loin l'un de l'autre. Edward essayait de se retrouver seul avec Bella le plus possible. Mais la belle occupait toutes ses journées en diverses activités qui débutaient tot le matin et se finissaient tard le soir. Pour les soirées, elle mangeait avec eux puis retrouvé Jacob (le métis) et passait ses nuits avec lui à faire la fête.

Le jour du départ était là. Edward n'avait pas pu parler avec elle. Emmet le prit à par une fois les filles partie.

\- Mec, faut que tu lui dises. Tu vas en mourir sinon.

\- Lui dire quoi? et à qui?

\- Ed, tu l'aimes ça crève les yeux. Même Alice l'a vu.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

\- Malgré cette Tanya dans tes pattes, tu ne regardais que Bella. Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais je te conseille de l'attraper au vol parce qu'un oiseau comme elle, tu n'auras pas deux fois la chance de le croiser de ta vie entière.

Et il parti mettre ses valises dans le taxi qui les amènerait à l'aéroport, laissant Edward cogiter ses paroles.


End file.
